Bark At The Moon
by XLoveKillsSlowlyX
Summary: Olivia left La Push Reservation Three Years Ago. Now 21, her bestfriend Leah has finally convinced her to come back. What exactly awaits Olivia back home? Jacob, Her Mom, Lauren Mallory, JACOB. Basically everything she's been avoiding.
1. Preface

AN: Hey Guys!! This is my first fic so I would really appreciate some constructive criticism. I'm Team Jacob so I decided that I would write a fic where Jake finally gets his happy ending....or not. You're just gonna have to read. I own nothing but my OC's.

**Preface**

I tried to control my breathing as I walked onto the stage. I've been in this very spot so many times, each one precious. This time I was going to do a lot more than sing a few songs and play my gutiar. I was making a life-changing decision. When I reached the mic I did my best to look at anyone, and anything but the most important people in my life. There they were standing there cheering, smiling, and getting along for once. To an outsider they would seem perfectly happy, but I could see the fear in thier eyes. My hands were shaking. I closed my eyes and took a deep, calming breath. "Hello Seattle...."


	2. Home Sweet Home

AN: Here's Chapter One! Sadly I do not own any part of the Twilight Saga (Thanks for rubbing it in) Olivia is mine though.

**Home Sweet Home**

_What the hell am I going to do?_ I questioned myself. I was finally going back home. I took a sip of my latte as I pondered my question. I haven't been to Forks, Washington in three years. How did Leah expect me to just come back, and act like I never left? Is she on drugs or something? My mind wanderd back to our phone call this morning.....

_Leah and I were having our usual conversation. She was asking me to come home, and I was saying no. It was a pretty consistent thing. " Please come back Liv! You could at least visit. I mean you just abandoned us You didn't even say goodbye!" Leah's begging filled my ears. I was close to cracking and I knew it. She knew I felt bad for not saying goodbye to everyone, and she was using it to her advantage. I rolled my eyes. Typical Leah. "No. I'm not coming back. I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye, I just couldn't do it." I replied, my voice cracking at the end of my sentence. I needed to get off of the phone. I wasn't going to last much longer. I heard her sigh. _

_" Olivia I'm begging you, and I do not beg. Just come visit. A month. That's all. Why should we all have to suffer for his stupidity?" She argued. Pain shot through my chest at the mention of him. I heard a faint "Yeah!", followed by smacking sounds. "Leah?" I called, acid leaking from my voice. I heard her mumble before answering. "Yeah?" She replied trying to sound casual. "Am I on speaker?" I questioned. I knew the answer already, but I wanted to hear her say it. "Uhm. Yeah?" was her answer. I closed my eyes and counted to 10. My eyes popped open. "Who's there?!" I cried frantically. "Seth, Paul, Quil, Embry, Jared, and Me." She answered. I sighed. Thank God. After A short pause I spoke again. "...Fine." I groaned. "What are you talking abo..OH MY GOD!!! YES!!! WHEN?" She squealed in my ear. I heard the guys cheering in the background. "I'll catch a flight for tomorrow." I mumbled."Why the hell is everyone screaming?" a voice I would know anywhere interupted. All was silent. Well until a certain Clearwater opened their big mouth. "Olivia. Guess what! She's coming back tomorrow for a visit!" Seth blurted out. I banged my head against the table. The Clearwater's seriously are trying to kill me. I heard someone smack Seth again. "Olivia?" Jake whispered. I had two choices. 1. I could answer him and show that I've grown up or 2. I could hang up. I picked #2. And once again I didn't say goodbye._

So here I am. Sitting on a plane. Five minutes from Forks. Where my bestfriend is. And Jake.

"Excuse me miss. Miss? Are you alright?" A soft voice brought me out of my reverie. "Huh?" I asked the flight attendent. "The plane is landing." She replied with a concerned look on her face. "Oh. Thank you." I said, still dazed. I got up, and quickly fixed my hair before exiting the plane. Home Sweet Home. Not.


	3. Reunion

AN: I Own Nothing But Olivia and Her Mom Natasha. Reviews are like my own personal brand of heroin. :p The lyrics are from the song Call Me When You're Sober - Evanescence.

**Reunion**

After I got off the plane, I got my suitcase and sprinted into the bathroom. I was wearing a pair of sweats on the plane and I wanted to look great when I saw Jake again. I splashed some cold water on my face. _You can do this. You can do this._ I told myself forcefully.

I opened my suitcase and pulled out a pink halter-ish top that went to my mid thigh **(pics on profile), **a pair of tight black jeans, and pink high heels that matched my top. I walked into the biggest stall, lugging my suitcase along, and changed. I was smart enough to do my hair this morning before I went to the airport. I took out my clip and my curly brown locks came down. The curls flowed down to my mid back. I redid my make-up and I was ready to go.**(Pic of Olivia's description also on profile. BTW the girl is Adriana Lima)** I walked out of the airport and got a cab.

The minute I arrived in La Push my phone rang. I checked the caller I.D. and rolled my eyes. "What?' I barked into the phone. "Where are you?!" An enchanting voice demanded. "None of your damn business." I hissed. At this point I remembered that they could hear both sides of this conversation in the house. "Look I have to go." I snapped rudely. "Would you just listen to me?!' the voice pleaded. I sighed heavily. "Two minutes." I stated softly. "Olivia, I love you. You are my heart, my soul, my everything, and you know it. If you would just stop shutting me out-" I cut him off. " One Minute, Thirty Seconds." I informed him stubbornly. "Damn it Olivia! Are you listening to me?! Stop being such a bitch, and tell me where you are!" He shouted so loud I had to move my ear from the phone. " Don't cry to me! If you loved me, you would be here with me. You want me? Come find me! Make up you're mind." I hissed, and hung up.

I walked up to the door of the Clearwaters. They were yelling inside, but I couldn't make out the words. I took the liberty of just opening the door. I walked in and they all stopped yelling. They just stared at me. "If you're not going to say hi to me then why the hell did I just sit on a plane for 3 1/2 hours?" I asked annoyed. Suddenly I was attacked by Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry, Kim, Jared, My Mom, Sue, Claire, and even Paul. Everyone was hugging me and kissing my cheeks. Everyone but the one person I wanted the most.

Jake was was standing in the corner staring at me.

After they released me I straightened out my clothes. "Well then. That was one hell of a hi." I stated smiling. "D.B,?" I asked Leah. D.B. was what I called Sam. It stands for Douche Bag. I think it's very clever. " Don't know. Don't Care." She replied. "That's the Leah Clearwater I know and loathe," I joked. She gave me a shocked look, I mirrored it.

" Oh my lord, I must be in heaven because I see an angel." Billy hollered from the doorway. With an entirely too girlish squeal I ran toward him. "BILLY!!!" I screamed, kneeling down to wrap my arms around him. He chuckled and gave a me a squeeze before letting go. " Olivia....." Leah called evily. I smiled at her. "Yes Leah?" I asked. " Who was that?!" she screeched. I winced. She sure can scream. I heard a growl behind me. "That....was Jamie." I answered. Hopefully she'll leave it at that. "Is Jamie your boyfriend?" she pushed further. I rolled my eyes.

Leah stared at me for a few minutes. 'Fine don't talk about Jamie! You two seemed to be fighting anyway!!" she yelled. Quil jumped in. "Yeah! Who does that bastard think he is, yelling at you like that?!" he added. I heard another growl. I fidgeted. " You see about that-" I stopped. No one was paying attention. They were looking at the TV. When I turned I understood what they saw. Me.


	4. A Different View

AN: I Only Own My OCs. Everything else belongs to Stephanie Meyer

**A Different View**

**JacobPOV**

"Olivia?" I whispered hesitantly. Dial tone. She hung up. She wouldn't even talk to me after three years. After what I did I wouldn't talk to me either.

Oh my god. She's coming tomorrow. In less than 24 hours I'll be seeing the goddess that's been haunting my dreams ever since I met her.

"You moron! I wasn't done talking to her yet!" Leah's shrill voice cut through my train of thought.

"I didn't even know you were in touch with her!" I shot back.

"She didn't want you to know." Leah added.

I felt a sharp pain in my chest. She hates me.

As if reading my mind Leah whispered "Can you blame her?"

I stormed out of the Clearwaters, slamming the door so hard it neary fell off it's hinges.

I tossed and turned all night. What time was she coming? How long was she staying? Where was she staying? Is she bringing anyone? A million questions ran through my mind. Is she single? I highly doubt it. Not everyone is a giant moron.

I reached under my pillow and pulled out a small picture in a silver and black, heart-shaped frame. In the frame was a picture of Olivia and I at the beach 4 years ago. Leah had taken it when we weren't looking.

_We were sitting indian style on the sand arguing, or as she liked to put it debating about which superhero was better. " Spiderman is THE best superhero, hands down!" I said. She rolled her eyes. "No way! Batman is the best. He doesn't need superpowers to kick ass." She retorted confidently. With a scoff I replied " Well Spiderman can shoot webs out of his hands.". " That's disgusting!" She shouted. " What does Batman have that Spiderman doesn't" I asked. " An awesome car." She laughed. ".....I give up." I mumbled defeatedly._

_She started chanting I win repeatedly. I knew exactly how to shut her up. " I win, I w-" I tackled her to the sand. "Get off me you idiot!" She screeched. I shook my head, and pressed my forehead to hers. "Jaaaaaaaaaake" She groaned. I shook my head again. I brushed my lips against hers. "They'll see" She whispered breathlessly. I shook my head again, pressing my lips against hers softly. I felt her hands softly gripping my hair, as she returned the kiss. A moment later she pulled away with a breath. I heard a faint click, and out of the corner of my eye I saw Leah standing there smiling with her digital camera in her hands._

The picture was taken right after she pulled away. Her hands were still in my hair, her face flushed, lips red, and she was staring at me with so much love in her eyes my heart fluttered. I would give anything for her to look at me like that again.

I fell asleep that night clutching the photo in my hand.

We were all sitting in the Clearwaters living room waiting for Olivia to finally arrive. Everyone but Sam. He and Olivia don't like each other much now that he imprinted on Emily. Leah was staring at me, her eyes blazing. "What?" I asked annoyed. "Where's is _she_?" she scowled. "Lauren went to get her nails done." I muttered. That's all she ever does. That and shopping. Leah gave me a knowing smirk. "Does she know you're ex-girlfriend is coming back?" She asked. Before I had the chance to answer we heard a phone ring.

"What?" A voice I recognized as Olivia barked.

"Where are you?!" An unusually smooth voice demanded.

"None of your damn business." She responded. She hesitated for a moment before snapping

"Look I have to go." He ignored her and continued talking.

"Would you just listen to me?!" He pleaded.

"Two minutes" She sighed.

"Olivia I love you. You are my heart, my soul, my everything, and you know it. If you would just stop shutting me out-" she cut him off.

"One minute Thirty Seconds" She said stubbornly

"Damn it Olivia ! Are you listening to me?! Stop being such a bitch, and tell me where you are!" He shouted loudly.

" Don't cry to me! If you loved me, you would be here with me. You want me? Come find me! Make up you're mind." She hissed, and hung up.

_Olivia I love you. You are my heart, my soul, my everything, and you know it._ The words ran through my head. Suddenly there was a sharp pain in my hand. I shattered my glass of soda. Leah started screaming. The door opened and there she was. Everyone stared at her.

"If you're not going to say hi to me then why the hell did I just sit on a plane for 3 1/2 hours?" She asked us annoyed. Everyone jumped on her, except me. I couldn't move. It was like my feet were glued to the floor. She looked gorgeous. The years have definetly treated her well. Billy's voice brought me back to Earth.

" Oh my lord, I must be in heaven because I see an angel." Billy hollered from the doorway. I think he missed her the most. She was a daughter to him. He still gives me dirty looks for what happend. She let out a high pitched "BILLY!!!" and wrapped her arms around him. He chuckled and they seperated.

" Olivia....." Leah called in evily. "Yes Leah?" She asked. Then Leah asked the question we were all wondering. " Who was that?!" she screeched. Olivia winced. A low growl slipped from the lips. "That....was Jamie." she answered hesitantly. _What kind of dude is named Jamie?_

"Is Jamie your boyfriend?" Leah pushed. _Please say no. Please say no._ A voice chanted in my head. _Stop! Olivia deserves to be happy. You obviously don't know how to do that. _It was like one of those cartoons where someone had a devil and an angel on there shoulders.

Leah stared at her for a minute.'Fine don't talk about Jamie! You two seemed to be fighting anyway!!" she yelled. Quil jumped in. "Yeah! Who does that bastard think he is, yelling at you like that?!" he added. I fought the urge to shout 'Yeah!'. How dare he yell at her like that. Once again a low growl escaped my lips. " You see about that-" She started. None of us were listening to her anymore. We all stared at the tv screen. Vh1 was showing a video of my angel.

Someone's got some explaining to do.


	5. You 'Oughta Know

AN: I own nothing and no one but Olivia, Her Mom, and Jamie.

**You 'Oughta Know**

Shit. " This months VH1 You 'Oughta Know Artist is Olivia Vanity." The voice announced, I could feel the eyes burning into me, one pair in particular. On the television they were about to show a World Tour preview featuring a few of my concerts.

_I walked onto the stage wearing a longsleeved black off-shoulder dress, that reached about mid-thigh, and a pair of black stiletto's. My hair was down, and curly. My eyes looked smokey, and I had on pink lipgloss,_

_"Hello Los Angeles! I'm Olivia Vanity, and I will be you're entertainment for the night."_ _I laughed as they cheered. "Okay my first song was inspired by a really bad break up of mine. You see I thought this guy was 'the one'. But apparently he wasn't. So long story short. Something happend, my heart shattered into fifty-million pieces, and I left my home, friends and family because I couldn't bear to see him. This ones Behind These Hazel Eyes" I said, and began playing my guitar. _

Out of the corner of my eye I could see Jacob looking at me. This was right after the _incident_. I turned my head and came face to face with a very pissed off Leah. Aw Shit.

_Seems like just yesterday  
You were a part of me  
I used to stand so tall  
I used to be so strong  
Your arms around me tight  
Everything, it felt so right  
Unbreakable, like nothin' could go wrong_

I was fully aware that everyone was staring at me.

_Now I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hanging on_

I started to mouth the words.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

Jake was still staring at me, his mouth slightly open. I focused back to the TV.

_I told you everything  
Opened up and let you in  
You made me feel alright  
For once in my life  
Now all that's left of me  
Is what I pretend to be  
So together, but so broken up inside  
'Cause I can't breathe  
No, I can't sleep  
I'm barely hangin' on_

I unconciously started singing along softly.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

I remember writing this song. I was in so much pain. I thought my life had ended.

_Swallow me then spit me out  
For hating you, I blame myself  
Seeing you it kills me now  
No, I don't cry on the outside  
Anymore..._

My voice cracked from the tears I was holding back, bringing the attenion back to me momentarily.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

My eyes wandered to Billy. He was looking at me, eyes watering. I looked away quickly.

_Here I am, once again  
I'm torn into pieces  
Can't deny it, can't pretend  
Just thought you were the one  
Broken up, deep inside  
But you won't get to see the tears I cry  
Behind these hazel eyes_

My mom walked over and put her arm around my shoulder. I shrugged her off.

"Olivia.." She started. " Don't start mother." I demanded softly.

"Olivia I can't believe you didn-" Leah started before Billy shushed her. I looked over at him. I mouthed a thank you and he nodded.

Suddenly the door burst open.

"Jake!!!" A nasally voice called loudly.

I automatically knew who it was. Lauren sped past everyone as if we weren't even there. She jumped on him and started eating his face. They were making out right in front of me. My chest started to ache, and I turned away.

Another clip started to play.

_This performance was from a different concert. This time I was wearing a black and silver tutu (Pics of Profile) with a black and silver corset, and black knee high boots. _

_"Okay Guy's this next one is called If I Never See Your Face Again. I actually wrote it with my best friend Leah about some special people in our lives...." I said._

Leah gasped. I tried to muffle a giggle, with little sucess. The boys just looked at us.

I was standing behind Jamie playing with his hair while he played his guitar.

_**Jamie: **_

_**Now as the summer fades  
I let you slip away  
You say I'm not your type  
But I can make you sway**_

_**It makes me burn to learn  
You're not the only one  
I'd let you be if you  
Put down your blazing gun**_

_Me:_

_Now you've gone somewhere else  
Far away  
I don't know if I will find you (find you, find you)  
But you feel my breath  
On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you _

At the chorus Jamie and I started grinding on each other. Once Again all eyes were on me.

_**Both**_

_**'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_

_Me_

_Sometimes you move so well  
It's hard not to give in_

_**Jamie**_  
_**I'm lost, I can't tell  
Where you end and I begin**_

_Me_

_It makes you burn to learn  
I'm with another man_

_**Jamie**_

_**I wonder if he's half  
The lover that I am**_

**Now you've gone somewhere else  
Far away  
I don't know if I will find you **_(find you, find you)  
_**But you feel my breath  
On your neck  
Can't believe I'm right behind you **_(right behind you)_

_**Both**_

'_**Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_

_**Jamie**_

_**Baby, baby  
Please believe me  
Find it in your heart to reach me  
Promise not to leave me behind  
**_

_Me_

_Take me down, but take it easy  
Make me think but don't deceive me  
torture me by taking your time_

_'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before_

_**Both**_  
_**And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_

_**'Cause you keep me coming back for more  
And I feel a little better than I did before  
And if I never see your face again  
I don't mind  
'Cause we got much further than I thought we'd get tonight**_

When the song ended we saw Jamie lean down and kiss me.

Uhm. Oops?


	6. Forgetting To Forget

**AN: Thank you to my faithful reviewers. I own nothing but my OC's**

**I am so sorry that I haven't updated. I got up extra early to finsih this chapter before school. Review Please!!!**

**Forgetting To Forget.**

This staring shit is really starting to get on my nerves.

I walked over to the couch and plopped down next to Seth.

"I can't believe you! Why didn't you tell me that you started singing professionally!" Leah screamed at me, her eyes wide.

"Forget that! You better explain that kiss!" Kim giggled.

I felt my face redden.

"Uhm. That was Jamie." I mumbled.

"He's gorgeous!" Kim squealed.

" Oh, I know" I laughed.

"Have you two...?" She dragged out.

I blushed.

I looked over to Jacob. He was staring at me hardly.

"Kim!" Seth groaned, making a face.

"I really don't want to know that much about Liv." He whined.

I playfully slapped Seth's shoulder.

Actually I'm really grateful that Seth stopped that conversation. Now is not the time to talk about my love life.

"Sorry Kim, you and Lee will just have to wait until tonight to grill me." I grinned.

"What's tonight?" Quil questioned from the kitchen.

He emerged from the kitchen, with two of the biggest chicken legs I had ever seen stuffed in his mouth.

"The bonfire stupid! " Leah exclaimed.

"Sorry, I forgot." Quil replied raising his hands in surrender.

"I can't even remember the last time we had a bonfire." I mused.

Seth being the brilliant boy he is, decided to speak up.

"Really? How could you forget!? Wasn't that the night Jake said-" He started, but stopped when he noticed the glares he was getting.

I was suddenly very interested in my shoes.

"Yeah I remember."

_How could I forget?_ I added silently.

_

* * *

_

_It was the end of summer bonfire._

_Jake and I had been dating for three months._

_Sam and Leah were still together, there were no vampire threats, and all was good in La Push._

_Jake and I were cuddling by the bonfire. My head was in is lap and he was stroking my hair affectionately._

_Sam was doing the same with Leah across from us._

_Just as my eyes fluttered closed, Jacob spoke._

_"Let's take a walk." He whispered._

_"Okay." I sighed._

_I got up and grabbed his hand, as he led us farther down the beach._

_"It's beautiful out." I proclaimed._

_The breeze was gently blowing our hair, as we walked barefoot in the sand._

_"It is." He agreed._

_We walked in a comfortable silence._

_After a few minutes he stopped moving._

_"I have to tell you something." He confessed. He had the most adorable nervous look on his face._

_"Yeah Jake?" I smiled. _

_He put his hand on my left cheek, gazing at me, that nervous look still there._

_"I love you." He whispered so softly that If he wasn't looking at me so intensly, I would of thought I imagined it._

_My heart soared at his words._

_"I love you too." I responded._

_He had the biggest grin on his face. It reminded me of what he looked like before he became a werewolf._

_He pulled me to him, and his lips met mine. It was the sweetest kiss I had ever experienced._

_Far too quickly he pulled away, only to lay feather light kisses down my jaw bone._

_My skin tingled at the touch._

_He hit a sensitive spot on my neck._

_"Jacob." I moaned grabbing his head and claiming his lips fiercely._

_He pulled away sensing I needed air._

_We walked back to the Bonfire and resumed our position across from Sam and Leah._

_He continued stroking my hair._

_Before I fell asleep I heard his voice._

_"I love you. Always." _

* * *

"I-I'm gonna go take a walk." I stammered.

Leah looked at me knowingly.

The tension in the room was drowning me, I needed to leave. To Run.


	7. One Tear

**AN: I Own Nothing But My OCS.**

**I'd Like To Thank: **

**xxcharlie93xx for reviewing**

**They Didn't Listen for reviewing, favoriting Bark At The Moon, and adding the story to story alert.**

**And Last But Not Least....**

**xxLadyKnight123xx for Adding me 2 author alert, Favoriting Bark At The Moon, Adding me as a Favorite Author, and Adding the story to Story Alert.**

**THANKS SO MUCH!**

**One Tear**

As soon as I got through the front door a warm hand caught mine.

I froze and my body tensed.

Still facing away from my captor I tried to break my hand from the iron grip. I thrashed and pulled, refusing to turn around.

I didn't have turn around, I already knew who it was.

My breathing quickened and I was blinking back tears.

I gathered up all the strength I could and attempted to yank my hand back.

A sharp pain shot through my arm and I let out a whimper.

"Please" I whispered exhaustedly.

His grip loosened slightly.

"Please." I pleaded softly.

He raised my hand to his lips and softly kissed my knuckles before releasing me.

I shivered involuntarily.

When I heard the door close I collapsed.

I pulled my knees to my chest as my body shook.

I sobbed and hiccuped.

_Don't Cry. Don't Cry._

I willed myself.

_Don't give him the satisfaction._

_You have Jamie. You are in love with Jamie._

It wasn't a lie. I am in love with Jamie, but Jake will always hold a special place in my heart.

_No don't do it! Be strong._

I was just about to get up when I heard voices on the other side of the door.

"I love you Jakey-Poo." Lauren's nasally voice cooed.

I held my breath, waiting for his response.

"Me too." He replied.

I let out a small sob, moving away from the door.

I felt a hot tear slip down my cheek.

_Be Strong._

**AN: I know it's super short. I wrote it during math class. I felt really bad for going AWOL on you guys. I'm going to try my best to update again by Thursday.**

**AN #2: VERY IMPORTANT PLEASE READ!!!!  
**

**If you have any song suggestions please tell me in a review. There may be some performances at the bonfire, there's also going to be a concert in a few more chapters. Just tell me what character you want to sing what song.**

**Also there will be OC's at the bonfire. If you'd like to be one please send me a review including:**

**Your Name:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Gender:**

**Other Characteristics:**

**THANKS SO MUCH!!!**


	8. You Lose

**AN: I own nothing but my OC's **

**Thanks to:**

**xxCharlie93xx for you review. To answer your question when it comes to Olivia's family things are going to be difficult. It's actually a really important part of the story.**

**I'd Also Like To Thank BRITISH VAMPIRE for your review. I'll be sure to make your OC. xD**

**Please Review if you would like to be an OC at the bonfire.**

**Name:**

**Eye Color:**

**Hair Color:**

**Characteristics:**

**Also review for song recomendations.**

**I had a double period of math today so I decided to write another chapter. This ones a bit longer for you guys. THANKS!**

**You Lose**

"So..." Leah drawled.

Her eyes were wide with anticipation.

"So..." I mocked smirking at her.

"How was it?" Kim interjected.

She was bouncing up and down.

"How was what?" I asked nervously.

My eyes darted to the door.

Billy, Quil, Paul, Embry, Sam, Jared, and Jake were in the living room watching a game.

All of them except Billy could hear our conversation.

"You know damn well what we're talking about." Leah growled at me.

"Sorry, no." I replied off-handedly.

"How. Was. Jamie. In. Bed?" She questioned through clenched teeth.

The cheers from the living room stopped.

I hesitated.

I really didn't want to have this conversation anywhere near Jake.

The thing is Jake and I are over.

I'm an adult, and I refuse to feel ashamed.

"It was....amazing!" I breathed out.

I had a huge grin on my face.

Kim and Leah let out twin squeals.

"Oh my gosh! When? Where? How many times?" Kim fired questions at me rapidly.

"One at a time sweetheart! When? Well our first time was about a year ago. Where? His apartment. How many times? Uh...A lot." I giggled.

"So Liv, you lost." Leah smirked.

I gave her a confused look.

"What?" I asked.

"To lose your virginity. First, was Sam and I. Then, Jared and Kim. Lastly, Jamie and you." She clarified.

"Damn. You were twenty when you lost your virginity?" Kim added amazed.

"Uh...." I mumbled.

I was fidgeting with my shirt.

"Why the face?" Kim questioned worriedly.

I didn't answer.

"Oh my god. Jamie wasn't your first." She gasped.

I nodded.

"When?" She hissed.

"The night before I saw him with _her_. We had a midnight picnic at First Beach." I whispered.

The volume of my voice didn't matter.

They heard.

Leah was shaking. Her fist clenched so tight her knuckles were turning white.

Kim was shaking her head, tears falling down her cheeks.

"Girls, it's no big deal." I stated, trying to calm Leah down.

She looked at me, eyes blazing.

"No. Big. Deal?" she growled.

I nodded slowly.

"I'm going to kill him." She hissed, sprinting into the living room.

**JPOV**

I was leaning against the wall watching the game with dad, and the pack.

Kim, Leah, and Olivia were in Leah's room gossiping.

Our team scored, causing us to cheer.

"How. Was. Jamie. In. Bed?" We heard Leah as Livi.

All sounds stopped.

The pack was staring at me, while dad looked confused.

'What's wrong' he mouthed to me.

I pointed at Leah's door and he nodded understandingly.

I held my breath,

"It was...amazing." She breathed out.

I stiffened.

I fought against the memoties that tried to surface.

I took deep breaths, to calm myself.

The thought of another man holding her, kissing her, touching her, being inside her was too much.

"...How many times? Uh...a lot." Olivia giggled.

A low growl rumbled from my chest.

The guys gave me sympathetic looks.

Sam went over to dad to explain what was being heard.

Leah was telling Livi that she lost because she slept with Sam first, and then Kim slept with Jared.

Sam looked uncomfortable, while Jared was blushing like crazy.

Kim made a comment about Olivia losing her virginity at 20 and I paled.

"Oh my god. Jamie wasn't your first?" Leah gasped.

Sam looked at me knowingly.

"When?" Leah hissed.

She sounded absolutely lethal.

"The night before I saw him with _her_. We had a midnight picnic at First Beach." Olivia whispered trying to be as quiet as possible.

Seth glared at me, his hands forming tight fists.

"I can't fucking believe you." Seth growled.

"Girls, It's no big deal." Livi told them softly.

It wasn't?

"No. Big. Deal?" Leah growled.

"I'm going to kill him." she hissed.

She ran through the door and slammed me against the wall.

**AN: What do you think? The bonfire is either going to be next chapter or the one after. I really wanted to peek into Jake's mind a little in this chapter. Review please.**


	9. I Don't Know

**AN: I Own Nothing Except For My OC'S**

* * *

**I Don't Know**

**LPOV**

"You digust me." I snarled.

I had Jake pushed against the wall, my hands clutching his collar.

I was seeing red.

"How could you do that to her?!" I screamed at him.

He just stared at me.

"Answer me you stupid bastard!" I shrieked, punching him in the stomach.

He clutched his stomach in pain, but said nothing.

I opened my mouth to yell at him some mor, when Billy interrupted.

"Enough! What's going on here?" His voice boomed.

I turned to him, my body still trembling.

"Your son is a heartless bastard." I hissed.

He raised and eyebrow, asking me to explain.

"He used her. She loved him and he used her. She gave herself to him. Mind, body, heart, and soul. She gave him her virginity, and the _**next day **_she goes over to your house, and Lauren Fucking Mallory answers the door wearing Jake's shirt." I snarled, my voice growing louder with each word.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Liv standing in my doorway.

Billy, and the pack looked as if I ran over thier puppies.

They refused to look at Jacob.

"And then she left. She just packed a bag and left. No goodbyes or anything. She just left." I whispered.

A lump was forming in my throat.

I looked over to Jacob.

"Why'd you do it Jake?" I asked softly.

His eyes met mine.

He had never looked so vulnerable.

So broken.

"I-I just...I don't know." He stammered sadly.

I shook my head at him.

"Wow Jake you really don't deserve her." I stated.

I walked over to my door and grabbed Liv's hand, leading her back inside.

* * *

**OPOV**

Some time after Jake and Leah's little confrontation Kim, Lee, and I decided to go to sleep.

It was much easier said than done.

For me at least.

The pack, excluding Sam, decided to stay the night too.

Thier loud snores could be heard from the living room.

Leah was tossingt and turning restlessly.

Kim was sighing Jared's name contently.

I was staring at the ceiling.

My lyric book was resting on my stomach.

I couldn't concentrate.

All I could think about was Jake and Leah's fight.

I picked up my book, the moon shining in from the window helping me see.

I scanned what I had so far.

_And when it rains_

_On this side of town_

_It touches everything._

Forks was definately the inspiration for that line.

I need to tell everyone about the concert next week.

THey rescheduled the bonfire to tomorrow night.

There was a soft knock at the window.

I crawled over to the window and came face to face with Jacob Black.

I opened it slightly.

"What Jake?" I whispered wearily.

"Come out. We need to talk." He repleid softly.

I stared at him.

"Please." He pleaded.

I nodded.

I opened the window wider and climbed through.

We walked slowly to the diving cliffs and sat at the edge, our legs dangling off the side.

"I'm sorry." He muttered.

I believed him.

He truly was sorry, but sometimes sorry just isn't enough.

"Why'd you do it?" I asked.

Our eyes were locked on each other.

"I don't know. Everything was going so great. The night we made love was the best night of my life. I was over the moon." He admitted.

I gave him a small smile.

"Then why'd you do it?" I repeated.

He let out a big sigh.

"The night you saw Lauren, I had a talk with Sam. He was wasted, and he told me that I was only going to hurt you. He said I was going to imprint and break your heart like he did with Leah." He began before I cut him off.

"You imrinted on Lauren?!?!?!" I screamed outraged.

He shook his head.

"Let me finish." He sighed.

"Okay." I responded.

"Throughout our little 'talk' he passed me a beer. One turned into two. Two turned into three. I was drunk out of my mind. The more I thought about imprinting the more I drank. And then Lauren came into the bar. She threw herself at me, and I didn't stop her. I kept thinking 'I'm just gonna break your heart anyway.'" He explained.

My lip quivered.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." He whispered.

"S'Okay." I sniffed.

"No it's not." He mumbled.

The cold October wind blew, and I shivered.

He automatically removed his hoodie and gave it to me.

It smelled like him. The musky, woodsy smell was comforting.

We walked back.

A thought came to me.

"Why are you still with her?" I questioned.

We were right in front of Leah's window.

"Cause I can't be with you." He breathed.

He was leaning down to me.

Although I was almost 6 feet tall he still towered over me.

His face was inches from mine, and I found my self leaning up, nearly on my tip toes.

His lips brushed mine.

"Jake." I whispered.

It was meant to be a protest, but came out a moan.

I fought the urge to press my lips against his.

He brushed his lips over mine again.

He wanted me to kiss him.

I didn't move.

I couldn't get caught up in him again.

He sighed, whispered goodnight in my ear, leaving a warm kiss on my cheek.

I climbed through Leah's window, grabbed my lyric book, turned to my page, finished the song I started, and wrote another new creation.

When I was done I snuggled into Jake's hoodie, and fell asleep instantly.

* * *

**AN: Okay so I finally updated. The Bonfire Is offically next chapter so last chance for OC's**

**If you want to be at the bonfire review giving me your...**

**Name:**

**Hair Color:**

**Eye Color:**

**Other Characteristics:**

**Everytime you don't review, another Lauren Mallory is born.**

**By the way the lyrics were from When It Rains by Paramore.**

**I do not own that either.**


	10. The Bonfire

**AN: ****I am a horrible, horrible person I know. I haven't updated in forever! I own nothing but my OCs**

**The Bonfire**

**OPOV**

That morning I was the first to wake up.

I slipped out of Leah's room quietly.

Loud snores could be heard throughout the house.

I stepped over bodies, trying to make my way to the kitchen.

I opened Billy's fridge and pulled out three dozen eggs, five packs of bacon, pancake batter, and fresh blueberries.

I cracked the eggs into 2 frying pans, and put some bacon on another.

After cooking 6 pans of scrambled eggs, five packs of bacon, and four stacks of 8 blueberry pancakes, I reached into one of the pockets of Jakes hoodie and pulled out my Ipod.

A new song started on my ipod and I started singing along softly.

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_Let's have some fun this beat is sick_

_I wanna take a ride on your disco stick_

_I wanna kiss you_

_But if I do then I might miss you babe_

_It's complicated and stupid_

_Got my ass squeezed by sexy cupid_

I started dancing around and shaking my butt.

_Hold me and love me I just wanna touch you_

_For a minute-_

I stopped when I noticed that everyone was up and staring at me.

I pulled my earphones out and put my ipod away.

I looked down and realized that I was only wearing a tiny pair of plaid girl boxers, and a black tank top.

"Good morning. Breakfast anyone?" I giggled.

At the mention of food the men all ran to the dining room.

Kim and Leah helped pour orange juice for everyone, and I served the plates.

"Dig in!" I laughed, looking at thier anxious expressions.

"So Livi what are you going to wear to the bonfire tonight?" Kim questioned me.

"I was planning on going into the city to go shopping after breakfast. Want to come with?" I replied, taking a sip of my orange juice.

Both Kim and Leah nodded.

"This tastes great Liv. I've missed your cooking." Embry complimented.

"I'm glad to know I was only missed for my food." I teased.

We ate in a comfortable silence.

"So...What did you and Jake talk about last night when you thought everyone was asleep?" Leah asked, raising an eyebrow at me.

I choked on the food in my mouth.

"Real subtle Leah" Jake muttered.

Once I recovered I told Leah to mind her own business.

She huffed at me and rolled her eyes.

Once again it was silent.

"So Livi....You're a Lady Gaga fan?" Seth questioned, causing the entire table to burst into giggles.

"How about this?" I asked, stepping out of the Hot Topic dressing room.

"You look super sexy!" Leah giggled.

I was wearing a pair of dark washed distressed shorts, a red bikini, and a black 'Bite Me' T-Shirt.

The shorts made my legs look even longer, the bikini had a black skull and crossbones on my left breast, and the t-shirt clung to me like a second skin.

"What do you think Kim?" I questioned.

"You should definately buy it! You look great!" She agreed.

They already bought thier outfits, so we were waiting on me.

I went back into the changing room and changed back into my clothes.

When I emerged I payed for my things, and we started to walk back to the car.

We were almost there when I heard a familar high-pitched squeal.

"Livi is that you!!" the fairy-like girl screamed, running up to hug me.

Her head barely reached my belly button, as she wrapped her arms around my waist.

Leah growled warningly.

"Back off bloodsucker." she hissed.

Alice looked at me confusedly.

"You know them?" she asked looking up at me, still hugging my waist.

I just stared at her.

I could feel my heartbeat quickening.

My mouth was suddenly dry.

"Let go Alice." I croaked out.

She gave me a hurt look, but removed her arms from my waist.

"What's going on Livi?" Alice questioned concerned.

"Let's go." I told Leah and Kim, ignoring Alice's question.

They gave me suspicious looks but got in the car.

When I got into the car I saw Alice talking on her phone.

I fought the urge to vomit all the way back to La Push.

When we got back to the reservation I got away from Leah and Kim as fast as possible.

It was almost time for the bonfire to start.

The guys were BBQ-ing down at the beach.

I put on my outift, and a pair of black heels.

I took my hair down, and put some eyeliner and mascara on.

I sprayed some Warm Vanilla Sugar body spray on my chest, and slipped on Jakes hoodie.

My stomach felt uneasy, and I was dizzy.

I had a bad feeling about tonight.

When I got down to first beach I saw so many of my old friends.

I spotted Hannah dancing skillfully to a song I didn't quite recognize.

Her long wavy brown hair was hanging from her short frame, swinging wildly to the beat.

_I need to talk to her later_ I told myself.

On my way to find Leah and Kim I saw Abbi talking animatedly to Paul and Jared.

Her hazel brown eyes lit up when she saw me.

She waved and started to come over, but she saw Kim's puppy Holly and got sidetracked.

I laughed before making my way over to everyone.

"Hey everyone Livi has finally decided to come to her own party!" Quil announced loudly.

I stuck my tongue out at him playfully.

"Well, I think that because she was so late she should sing us a song." Leah demanded.

"No." I growled.

"Come on! You use to always sing at parties!" Seth begged.

"I don't have my guitar." I replied pathetically.

Kim raised my blue and black guitar with a smirk.

I hesitated for a few more seconds before I agreed.

"Uh..I wrote this last night. It's kind of rough so bare with me." I muttered.

I stood up and starting playing.

_And when it rains  
On this side of town it touches everything  
Just say it again and mean it  
We don't miss a thing_

My eyes drifted over to Jake.

_You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole  
And convinced yourself that it's not the reason  
You don't see the sun anymore_

And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh, I need the ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?

The next lines were directed to myself.

_And when it rains  
Will you always find an escape?  
Just running away  
From all of the ones who love you  
From everything_

Leah gave me a small sad smile.__

You made yourself a bed  
At the bottom of the blackest hole  
And you'll sleep 'til May and you'll say  
That you don't want to see the sun anymore

Abbi had her eyes closed, as she stroked Holly.

_And oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh, I need the ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?_

Hannah was swaying with a smile on her face.

_Take your time  
Take my time_

Take these chances to turn it around  
(Take your time)  
Just take these chances, we'll make it somehow  
And take these chances to turn it around  
(Take my)  
Just turn it around

And oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming

Oh, oh, how could you do it?  
Oh I, I never saw it coming  
Oh, oh I need an ending  
So why can't you stay just long enough to explain?

You can take your time  
Take my time

When I finished everyone started cheering and clapping.

Both Billy and my mother gave me proud smiles.

Jake had a weird look on his face.

At once the clapping stopped.

The entire pack phased, standing in front of the rest of us protectively.

Jake was of course guarding me.

The threat stepped out from behinde the trees and I gasped.

"Jamie!?!"


	11. Hoping For The Best

**AN: I seriously doubt that Stephanie Meyer would actually sue someone for not writing a disclaimer, but whatever. I own nothing but my OC's.**

**Hoping For The Best**

My heartbeat quickened as I stared at the man before me.

He was gorgeous.

His jet black hair swept over his left eye sexily.

His sapphire blue eyes stood out against his pale skin.

Jamie had the power to change his appearance and the appearance of others.

He stared at me hardly, his jaw locked.

He was trying his best not to yell at me.

I took a hesitant step in front of Jake.

"Hey Jamie. What's up?" I asked innocently.

"What's up? Let's see...I've been looking for you everywhere! Do you have any idea how scared I was?!?" he growled at me, his slight southern accent slipping a bit.

"I left a note." I said pathetically.

He looked at me disbelievingly.

"Oh yes the note. 'Jamie, I gotta go somewhere for a few weeks. Be back soon. Love you. - Livi" He quoted.

I cringed.

Okay, so it wasn't the best note in the world.

I was going to ask him how he found me until I remembered this afternoon.

Alice.

Damn that little pixie.

I'd kill her if I didn't love her so much.

Jamie used to live with the Cullens when they lived in Alaska.

I've stayed with them at the Alaska house plenty of times.

Jamie is Jasper's cousin.

"Well what was I supposed to do?!? I doubt you would be very happy if I told you that I was leaving for two weeks to spend some time with a pack of werewolves, one of them being my exboyfriend!" I screamed.

"Since when have you ever put into consideration what I would think?!?" He barked at me.

I ran a hand through my hair.

His eyes softened and he grabbed my hand.

"You've got to understand, I need to know that your safe." he stated.

I sighed and nodded, not meeting his eyes.

He put his finger under my chin and brought my eyes to his.

"I'm sorry darlin' " he crooned, his accent made me swoon.

He closed the distance between us, his cold lips pressed against my warm ones.

His sweet smell made my head swim, I held on to him to steady myself.

The pack must have phase back, and hopefully put some clothes on, because I could hear sounds of disgust and outrage.

Jamie licked my bottom lip seeking permission to enter, when I pushed him away.

He looked at me quizically and I gestured behind me.

He nodded understandingly, before a mischevious look appeared on his face.

He bent down as if he was going to bite my neck.

I could hear growls behind me.

His teeth grazed my neck causing me to shiver.

"Stop messing with them." I giggled.

He kissed my neck and stepped away from me.

"Goodnight darlin'" he whispered before disappearing into the night.

The butterflies his kiss left in my stomach disappeared as well, turning into an overwhelming feeling of dread.

I turned around and faced my family hoping for the best.

**AN: I have the next chapter written and If I get at least 3 more reviews then I will post it tomorrow. :P**


	12. Replaced

**AN: YAY! I got my three reviews now you get your chapter. :p**

**I own nothing but my OC's.**

**Replaced**

Jacob and Leah were wearing matching looks of fury.

Kim and Seth looked hurt.

Jared, Paul, Embry, Quil, and Sam looked disgusted.

My mom looked deep in thought.

It was the look on Billy's face that truly broke my heart.

His eyes were misty and he was shaking his head in disappointment.

I opened my my mouth to explain, but Leah put her hand up her hand to silence me.

"I don't even want to hear it."

I wanted to scream at her, to tell all of them that they had no right to judge me, but everytime I opened my mouth all I could see was Billy's face.

I was about to make my way through the woods in search for Jamie when Jake's voice stopped me in my tracks,

"You gonna go find your bloodsucker now?" he seethed.

"Now that you've 'made amends' with us you can go see who you really came here for."

I was confused.

"What are you talking about?" I murmured to my shoes, still facing the trees.

"The Cullens. They were with him." he replied.

I could hear the scowl on his face.

I shook my head disbelievingly. He's such an idiot sometimes.

"What? Have you really replaced us with those filthy bloodsucking freaks?!?" he snarled.

I whipped around angrily.

"Excuse me?" I hissed.

"I haven't replaced anyone! Billy is still the only father figure I've ever known. Leah and Kim are still like sisters to me. Seth is still a brother to me. I love every single person in La Push and I would do anything for them, even Sam! You know all of this. The only person I've replaced is you!" I shrieked.

My face was turning red, and my throat ached.

My eyes were filled with unshed tears.

I started walking to the Clearwaters house.

"Where are you going?" I heard Seth call to me.

" I'm getting my crap and leaving." I replied over my shoulder.

He was behind me before I could take another step.

"Wait, please don't go. None of us want you to leave. We're just suprised." he pleaded.

I bit my lip.

"Okay." I agreed.

I wrapped my arms around Seth tightly.

"I love you Seth." I laughed.

"Back at'cha sis." he replied, ruffling my hair.

We returned to the bonfire laughing, and pushing eachother.

Everyone was looking at me apprehensively.

"Look guys, I know that werewolves and vampires are mortal enemies. I get that. But I'm an adult and who I choose to spend my time with is my business." I said sternly.

Leah looked as if she wanted to say something but was cut off by Billy.

"I can't say I approve of this, but you've lived for three years without any of us questioning your decisions." he reasoned, smiling at me.

I beamed.

"Okay, so now that all of this drama is over...Let's party!" I giggled.

"Let's play spin the bottle!" Embry suggested, downing the rest of his Sprite and laying the bottle in the middle of the circle.

The parents, and elders were standing outside of the circle, chuckling at Embry's sudden outburst.

We all agreed and Embry went first.

He spun and it went around three times before it stopped in front of **(I was going to stop here :p) **Leah.

I giggled quietly, bumping elbows with Kim who was also giggling.

Leah sent us both dirty looks.

Kim and I were the only ones who knew about Leah's secret crush on Embry.

It still amazes me that she was able to hide it from the pack.

Embry took a deep breath and walked over to Leah.

I bit my lip in anticipation.

Leah stood up, and Embry leaned down and captured her lips.

Leah returned the kiss enthusiastically.

Most of the pack looked shocked at the display in front of them.

Seth just looked grossed out.

Kim and I squealed.

Embry and Leah pulled apart with stupid grins on thier faces.

I was making kissy faces at Leah, and she gave me the finger before her mouth formed at perfect o.

Everything was quiet.

At first I thought that Jamie had come back, but I looked down and saw that the Sprite bottle was pointing at me.

I searched for the one who spun, even though I already knew.

Everyone stared as Jake made his way towards me.

**AN: Here it is. DUN DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!!!! Lol. Sorry 'bout that. 3 reviews and I'll update. :p**


	13. Guilt and Vows

**AN: Sorry it took so long. I need to work on my laziness. There were no reviews last chapter. This fact makes me sad. Being sad makes me want ice cream. Eating Ice Cream makes me gain weight. Gaining weight makes me not fit my jeans. Not fitting my jeans makes me sad.......**

**I own nothing but my OC's!!!!**

**Guilt and Vows**

Everyone was looking at me expectantly.

Jake was right in front of my, holding out his hand.

I took it hesitantly.

"You don't have to do this." he murmured gazing at me intently.

I didn't reply.

"Will you come on already!" Leah groaned.

I rolled my eyes, annoyed.

I paused a second before putting one of my hands on Jake's shoulder, the other on the side of his face.

I leaned up on my tip-toes, and he swept his arm around my waist.

We were centimeters apart,

I closed the distance between us, and I snapped.

Having his lips on mine brought back all of the feelings I had supressed.

There were fireworks behind my eyelands.

Hear coursed throughout my body.

Jake pulled me to him roughly.

The bottom of my T-shirt rose up a little.

My hands gripped his short hair tightly. It felt like old times again. But it wasn't. We had both changed.

He bit my lip, and I gasped, giving him the opportunity to to slip his tongue into my mouth.

He tasted like cherry cola. I smiled inwardly.

"What the hell is going on here?!?" I heard an all too familar nasally voice scream.

We seperated quickly.

I felt a weird emptiness from the loss of his touch., but I recovered quickly.

"Lauren don't get you panties in a bunch, if your even wearing any. It's just a game." I sneered.

She looked at me disbelievingly.

It was the first time I had spoken to her since I'd been back.

"It sure as hell didn't look like a game." she shrieked, walking over and rubbing my lipgloss of of Jakes lips.

I looked over to the adults.

Billy was over-joyed.

He was grinning widely.

I knew he could see my resistance fading.

I still loved Jake, and that kiss proved it.

But it doesn't change anything.

I shook my head at him.

His grin faltered for a second before he winked at me.

Everyone looked either smug(Leah), happy, excited, or confused(Me).

Lauren and Jake were off arguing somewhere.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and Jamie's face popped up on the screen.

Bile rose in the back of my throat.

Did i just cheat on Jamie?

No. It was just a game.

It meant nothing.

No matter how many times I tried to convince myself that everything was okay, I just couldn't.

"Hey." I greeted sadly.

"Hey! I just wanted to tell you that you have a performance in Seattle tomorrow night. Are you up for it?" He questioned happily.

Tears stung my eyes. I completely betrayed his trust.

"That would be great. I feel weirdly inspired." I admitted.

"Great." He responded.

I could hear the smile on his face.

"I love you." I sobbed, my voice betrayed me.

"I love you too. What's wrong?" He asked worriedly.

I hung up the phone, and put it in Jake's hoodie.

"You alright?" Paul called.

"I'm f-fine. Just a little tired. I'll see you t-tomorrow," I stuttered.

He didn't look convinced.

I stumbled over to Billy's house.

The dorr was open of course, La Push was a big family.

I crawled onto the couch and wept quietly.

"Don't cry now, sweetheart." Billy whispered.

He had rolled himself in front of me, and was now looking at me concerned.

"Everything's just so messed up!." I cried.

My emotions were out of control.

"I know." he sighed.

He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto his lap.

I cried onto his shoulder while he hugged me.

I felt like a little kid again.

"Sorry for breaking into your house." I whisper, the tears subsiding.

He chuckled.

"Your always welcome here." he responded.

We sat in a comfortable silence.

"I love him." I whispered sadly.

I looked up to see that Billy had a happy smile on his face, again.

"He loves you too." He claimed.

I scoffedd bitterly.

"No he loves Lauren." I hissed.

"Angel there are only two girls that have any kind of hold on Jakes heart. You and Jessica Alba." Billy assured.

I laughed loudly.

"If you say so." I yawned.

"Go to sleep." he laughed.

I got back up and plopped back onto the couch.

"Kay." I muttered.

He kissed my forehead and I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

I woke up to the feeling of eyes on me.

"Hi." I greeted, my voice thick with sleep.

"We're watching old home movies. Wanna join us?" Kim suggested.

I nodded and she lead me back to Leah's house.

Everyone was gathered around the TV.

I sat beside Quil, while Embry popped in a DVD.

_"Mom! Billy! Aunt Tasha! Hurry!" An eleven year old Leah called impatiently._

_She was wearing a black summer dress with a white ribbon, and black mary jane heels._

_"Why're you so dressed up?" Sue questioned her daughter._

_"Ugh, the wedding! Now come on!" she yelled._

_The three adults shared a confused look before following the girl._

_Sue was carying the camera._

_They walked outside and saw Rachel, Rebecca, and Kim standing beside me._

_I was wearing a white summer dress, and the girls were all wearing black._

_Jake was standing beside me, next to him was Quil, Sam, Embry, and Paul._

_Seth was acting as the priest._

_"Okay so does 'nybody here object to you guys gettin' married?" Seth asked._

_Everyone shook their heads._

_"Good. Now Jake say your vows." Seth continued._

_"Um. Liv I think your cool, and smart, and pretty. Your also good at video games and football. So I think you'd be a good wife. I promise to always give you half of my PB&J, and let you play first when I get a new video game." Jake recited confidently._

_I smiled, blush pooling in my cheeks._

_"Your turn Livi." Seth stated._

_"Jake I think your really fun, sweet, and a total babe. You always pick me first when we play football, and your not a jack ass like Paul. I promise to always be there for you, and make you my special mac & cheese whenever you want it." I giggled._

_"Jake do you take Liv to be your wife?" Seth asked._

_"Sure, Sure." Jake answered._

_"Liv do you take Jake to be your husband?" Seth repeated._

_"I do." I smiled._

_"I now announce you husband and wife." Seth continued._

_"It's pronounce, sweetheart." Sue corrected._

_"Either way kiss the bride." He concluded._

_Jake leaned over and pecked me on the lips._

_The girls sighed dreamily, while the boys looked disgusted/impressed._

_I threw a bouquet of sunflowers behind me and Leah caught it._

_She latched on to Sams hand and we all snickered._

_Sue directed the camera to Billy and my mom._

_"It's like a glimpse into the future, huh?" Billy laughed._

_My mom nodded happily._

The screen turned black and we continued to stare.

"Oh my god! I forgot about that!" I laughed, clutching my sides.

"So did I!" Leah squealed.

Jake had a smile on his face.

The next DVD was labeled 'Talent Show'


	14. Hell Hath No Fury

**AN: HAPPY NEW YEAR!!!**

**I wanna warn you guys that this chapter is actually pretty M.**

**The songs in this chapter are: **

**Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy- Tata Young**

**Moan- Cute Is What We Aim For**

**Love In This Club- The Summer Set (Cover Version)**

**Ignorance- Paramore**

**I changed some of the lyrics to fit the story. Enjoy.**

**Hell Hath No Fury**

_I was about fifteen or sixteen in this video. Leah and I were onstage at La Push Highschool. _**(AN: Unoriginal much?)**

_We looked nearly identical in blue lowrise jeans, white tanktops, and pink converse. _

_Our pink lace bras were visible through our shirts._

_The music started and Leah and I started a complicated dance routine._

_(Leah=Bold Liv= Italics Both=Bold Italics)_

_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**_

_**Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**_

_**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**_

_**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**_

_I'm the kind of girl that girls don't like_

_I'm the kind that boys fantasize_

_I'm the kind that your momma and your daddy were afraid you'd turn out to be like_

**I may seem unapproachable but that's only to the boys who don't have the**

**Right approach or ride that makes a girl like me wanna hop in and roll**

**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality**

**I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**

_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**_

_**Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**_

_**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**_

_**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**_

_My mouth never takes a holiday_

_I always shock with the things I say_

_I was always the kid in school who turned up to each class bout an hour late _

** And When it comes to the guys I'd lay, I'd always pick the ones who won't figure out that I was clearly rebel to the idea of monogamy**

_**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality**_

_**I'm a 180 to the stereotype girls like staying home and being innocent**_

_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**_

_**Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**_

_**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**_

_**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**_

_Sexy sexy sexy...naughty naughty naughty...bitchy bitchy bitchy...me_

**Sexy sexy sexy...naughty naughty naughty...bitchy bitchy bitchy...me**

_**People think it's intimidating when a girl is cool with her sexuality**_

_**I'm a 180 to the stereotype girl like staying home and being innocent**_

_**I pick all my skirts to be a little too sexy**_

_**Just like all of my thoughts they always get a bit naughty**_

_**When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit bitchy**_

_**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**_

_I like all my shorts to be a little too shorty_

_Unlike all my guys I like them tall with money_

**I love all my nights to end a little bit nasty**

**Can't change the way I am sexy naughty bitchy me**

_**I pick my Skirts to be sexy**_

_**Just like my thoughts a bit naughty**_

_**When I'm out with my girls...bitchy**_

_**Can't change how I am**_

_**Sexy naughty bitchy me**_

_We finished and it was completely silent. People were most likely shocked about the fact that we were performing this song in a school._

_All of a sudden the auditorium was shaking with applause._

_We took our bows and skipped off stage._

Leah and I were rolling around laughing.

"We didn't even get in trouble for it!" Leah giggled.

"Of course we didn't. Our principal was a freaking pervert." I stated.

"I still don't see why you girls felt the need to act so promiscuous at such a young age." My mom muttered, shaking her head.

"It's not our fault that we're hot Mama bear." I grinned.

She sighed, but laughed at us.

"Oh guys! I have a concert tonight at this bar in Seattle, Twilight. Do you wanna come?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!" Paul yelled.

Everyone else agreed.

I had a good feeling about tonight.

"Damn this place is cool!" Seth exclaimed when wee entered the bar.

It was very old time gothic looking. It was decorated in black and dark reds. Very...Vampiric.

We all walked over to the bar and ordered our drinks.

"I'll have an appple martini please." I ordered.

"Sure." The bartender answered, handing me my drink.

I walked over to Seth who had a beer in his hand.

"You do realize that you're underage right?" I questioned jokingly.

"Like anyones gonna card me." He smirked.

The owner went onto the stage and grabbed a mic.

"Hey everyone! We've got a special treat for you guys. Not one but two musical guests!" She announced.

I was confused. Who else would be singing tonight?

Jamie stepped onto the stage, and I grinned.

Of course he would come steal my spotlight.

He blew me a kiss, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"What's he doing here?" Leah and Jacob asked at the same time.

They sounded pissed.

"Singing obviously." I replied.

I was starting to get annoyed.

"Did you know that he was going to be here tonight?" Leah growled.

"No I didn't. But I'm glad he is." I hissed.

I walked over to where Jamie was on the stage and gave him a kiss.

"Hey stranger." He laughed.

His accent was gone for now. Damn.

"What are you singing tonight?" I questioned.

"It's a suprise." Jamie responded.

I downed the rest of my martini and set it down on the floor.

I started kissing Jamie's neck. I could hear people cheering, as a few distinct growls.

"Tell me." I whispered seductively, as I bit down on his neck softly.

"Just two songs that I wrote for you." He breathed out.

"Cool." I giggled, jumping off stage.

"Tease." He called into the mircophone causing the crowd to laugh.

I blushed, and grabbed another martini.

Out of the corner of my eye I saw Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, and Jasper standing in the back out the room. I ran over and gave Emmett a hug.

"Hey rockstar. I see you've got some pets." He laughed, reffering to the pack.

"Be nice." I told him.

He shrugged, and I hugged everyone else.

"Where's Eddiekins?" I questioned.

"We don't know. He ran off somewhere." Rose answered. She looked bored.

I talked to them for a few more minutes before waking back to the pack.

Leah and Jake were looking at me disgustedly.

"What?" I snapped.

"You sure looked cozy with them." Leah sneered.

Ignored her, and finished my second martini. I was starting to feel a little tipsy, but I got another.

"Hey everyone. I'm Jamie and this first song is dedicated to my gorgeous girlfriend Liv. Here's Moan." He introduced.

_Swoon this is the same old blood rush with a new touch_

_I am safe, quaint and eloquent_

_But my bottom lip along with the top one too_

_Is chapped and it's all thanks to you_

I blushed again, and he winked at me.

_We all wet our lips to prepare for the kiss_

_But it never came_

_And we all wet our lips to prepare for the kiss_

_It was but a game_

_You have a moan all of your own_

_And I can feel it down to the bone_

_You have a moan all of your own_

_And I can feel it down to the bone_

_(The bone, the bone)_

_You trained these lips when they were champs_

_And now they're itchin' for a comeback_

_So come back_

_It's a shame that your claim to fame_

_Hangs on someone else's name_

_So come back_

_Such a task and this is such a blast_

_And such a task_

_And such a task and this is such a blast_

_And all that jazz_

People were pushing me up onto the stage, and I started giggling.

_You have a moan all of your own_

_And I can feel it down to the bone_

_You have a moan all of your own_

_And I can feel it down to the bone_

_You have a dangerous face and illegal taste_

_And that strap is fallen on that shoulder blade_

_Be patient_

_Behave_

_You have a dangerous face and illegal taste_

_And that strap is fallen on that shoulder blade_

_Be patient_

_Behave_

_You have a dangerous face and illegal taste_

_And that strap is fallen on that shoulder blade_

_Be patient_

_Behave_

_You trained these lips when they were champs_

_And now they're itchin' for a comeback_

_You have a moan all of your own_

_And I can feel it down to the bone_

_You have a moan all of your own_

_And I can feel it down to the bone_

When the song ended he pressed his lips to mine, and everyone applauded.

Well almost everyone.

"This next one is called Love in This Club." He continued.

I sat down on a barstool beside him.

_You see you searching for somebody_

_That'll take you out and do you right_

_Well come here baby and let Jamie show you what it feel like_

_You know all you gotta do is tell me what you're sippin' on_

_Well I promise that Im gonna keep it comin all night long_

_Lookin in your eyes wit you on the other side_

_And I think that shorty Ive got a thing for you_

_Doin it on purpose winding and workin it_

_I can tell by the way you lookin at me girl_

_I wanna make Love In This Club_

_(i wanna make love,)_

_In this club_

_I wanna make love in this club_

_(makee love)_

_in this club, in this club_

_You got some friends rollin wit you baby then that's cool(thats cool, thats cool, thats cool)_

_You can leave them with my homies let em know that I got you_

_If you didnt know, youre the only thing thats on my mind_

_Cause the way I'm staring at you got me want to give it to you all night_

_Lookin in your eyes with you on the other side_

_I can't take it no more_

_Baby I'm coming for you_

_doin it on purpose winding and working it_

_If we close our eyes it could be just me and you_

_I wanna make love in this club (wanna make love)_

_In this club(ohh)_

_in this club(oh wooah woah)_

_I wanna make love in this club(make love, in this club, in this club)_

_Guess again_

_Im what you want, Im what you need_

_you got me trapped, I'll set you free_

_Sexually, mentally, physically, emotionally_

_Ill be like your medicine, youll take every dose of me_

_Its going down on aisle 3, Ill bag you like some groceries_

_And every time you think about it you goin want some more of me_

_About to hit the club, make a movie yeah rated R_

_Pulled up like a trap star,_

_have you ever made love to a thug in the club with his ice on_

_87 jeans and a fresh pair of Nikes on_

_On the couch, on the table, on the bar, or on the floor_

_I wanna make love in this club(wanna make love)_

_in this club, (oh woaah)_

_in this club, (oh woahhoh)_

_I wanna make love in this club(wanna make love)_

_in this club, in this club_

My face was a permanent shade of red throughout the whole song.

I could see Jake shaking over at our table.

I rolled my eyes and grinned, as I grabbed Jamie's hand and led him off stage. We ran into the mens bathroom. We pushed into a stall, not bothering to close it.

He pressed me against the side of the stall as I wrapped my legs around his waist. He kissed me hungrily. The mixture of the alcohol and his sweet scent was overwhelming. He licked my bottom lip seeking entrance and I opened my mouth as his tongue dueled with mine. I pulled away from him and attacked his neck with my mouth. I nipped, and sucked until he was moaning my name loudly. "Liv." He whispered, as I bit down on his collarbone. His voice was husky, and his eyes were glazed over. He undid the buttons of my vest, and proceeded to kiss my chest. I could feel his hardness and I ground my hips into his. I was just about to undo his jeans when someone cleared thier throat.

"Jake." I gasped.

He came into the stall and grabbed my arm, leading me back to the pack.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" He screamed at me.

I quickly rebuttoned my vest, and hissed at him.

"What's wrong with me? What's wrong with you!?!"

"I'm not the one going around acting like a slut." Jake sneered.

I looked at the rest of the back for some help.

They all looked away from me.

I felt as if I had been slapped in the face. I actually wish theu would of slapped me, it would of hurt a hell of a lot less.

I stomped over to the stage, holding back tears.

I knew the perfect song to sing.

"Hey guys my first song is dedicated to some people who i thought were my friends. It's called Ignorance."

_If I'm a bad person, you don't like me_

_Well, I guess I'll make my own way_

_It's a circle, a mean cycle_

_I can't excite you anymore_

_Where's your gavel? Your jury?_

_What's my offense this time?_

_You're not a judge but if you're gonna judge me_

_Well, sentence me to another life_

Seth, Kim, and Quil looked sorry about not defending me.

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

I sang the next part directly at Leah and Jake

_We're the friends who stuck together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_This is the best thing that could've happened_

_Any longer and I wouldn't have made it_

_It's not a war, no, it's not a rapture_

_I'm just a person but you can't take it_

_The same tricks that, that once fooled me_

_They won't get you anywhere_

_I'm not the same kid from your memory_

_Well, now I can fend for myself_

_Don't wanna hear your sad songs_

_I don't wanna feel your pain_

_When you swear it's all my fault_

_'Cause you know we're not the same_

_No, we're not the same, oh, we're not the same_

_Yeah, we used to stick together_

_We wrote our names in blood_

_But I guess you can't accept that the change is good_

_It's good, it's good_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Ignorance is your new best friend_

_Well, you treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_Well, I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

_You treat me just like another stranger_

_Well, it's nice to meet you, sir_

_I guess I'll go, I best be on my way out_

By the time the song was over I wasn't sad anymore, just pissed and hurt.

"This is my last song for the night. It's called You Oughta Know. This ones for you." I said looking at Jake.

_I want you to know, that I'm happy for you_

_I wish nothing but the best for you both_

_An older version of me_

_Is she perverted like me_

_Would she go down on you in a theatre_

_Does she speak eloquently_

_And would she have your baby_

_I'm sure she'd make a really excellent mother_

_'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able_

_To make it enough for you to be open wide, no_

_And every time you speak her name_

_Does she know how you told me you'd hold me_

_Until you died, till you died_

_But you're still alive_

_And I'm here to remind you_

_Of the mess you left when you went away_

_It's not fair to deny me_

_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_

_You, you, you oughta know_

_You seem very well, things look peaceful_

_I'm not quite as well, I thought you should know_

_Did you forget about me Mr. Duplicity_

_I hate to bug you in the middle of dinner_

_It was a slap in the face how quickly I was replaced_

_Are you thinking of me when you fuck her?_

_'cause the love that you gave that we made wasn't able_

_To make it enough for you to be open wide, no_

_And every time you speak her name_

_Does she know how you told me you'd hold me_

_Until you died, til you died_

_But you're still alive_

_And I'm here to remind you_

_Of the mess you left when you went away_

_It's not fair to deny me_

_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_

_You, you, you oughta know_

_'cause the joke that you laid on the bed that was me_

_And I'm not gonna fade_

_As soon as you close your eyes and you know it_

_And every time I scratch my nails down someone else's back_

_I hope you feel it...well can you feel it_

_Well, I'm here to remind you_

_Of the mess you left when you went away_

_It's not fair to deny me_

_Of the cross I bear that you gave to me_

_You, you, you oughta know_

After I took my bows I hopped off stage and snatched my purse from Kim.

"Hey. I'm sorry." She whispered.

I nodded.

Jake grabbed my arm, and I snapped at him.

I turned to him and kneed the Black family jewels with all the power I could.

He fell over, clutching his lower region in pain.

I walked outside and got into a cab.

My phone vibrated and I smiled as I read my new text from Quil.

_'Hell Hath No Fury Like A Rock Goddess Scorned'_

**REVIEW PLEASE**


	15. Playing Pretend

**AN: Sorry it took so long to update this. I was just feeling uninspired by the lack of reviews. But whatever I opened my notebook and found this inside and decided to continue.**

**I Own Nothing But My OCS**

**Playing Pretend**

**Lauren POV**

When I was little I used to love to play pretend.

I would make up these unbelieveable fantasies, and pretend that they were true. My world revolved around knights, princesses, fairies, and all of those myths that children love.

When I started junior high my parents sat me down and told me that it had to stop. Thery said that I needed to grow up and face the real world. They told me that fairytales and happy endings aren't real.

I respected my parents so I really did stop all of that dreaming.

Until now.

I am not a stupid girl.

Despite what you may think I'm not the idiot I make myself out to be.

As I sit, waiting in the living room at Billy Black's house I realize that I'm not welcome here.

I don't care.

I also realize, when Jacob comes bursting through the door, that he was with _her._

"Lauren what are you doing here?" He questions, obviously not happy to see me.

Once again I don't care.

"I've been waiting for you baby." I coo.

Even I'm disgusted by myself. I don't know why I'm here. Why I did what I did.

"Oh. Well what do you want?" He asks, still not happy that I'm here.

"I just wanted to see you." I reply.

_That wasn't exactly true. I just wanted to see that you were alone_.

"I'm tired all right? I'm going to bed." He mumbles, and turns to leave the room.

I get up to follow him.

"Alone." He barks.

I freeze for a second, not exactly sure what to do, before I turn around and leave.

I Lauren Mallory am not a stupid girl.

I realized that Jacob didn't love me, that his heart belongs to Liv.

I fully understood the fact that what I did broke both of thier hearts.

I don't care.

Happy Endings Don't Exist.


End file.
